Feelings from a Brother
by Fox Teen
Summary: Hazel's stress leads to a poisonous fall-out between him and Fiver. Guilty, he thinks about the times when he was with Fiver as a baby and played with him and looked after him.


Hazel, being the leader, grew stressed because of it. Many days he had felt wrong and he only wanted to relax in the sun.

One evening, Fiver went to ask if he needed help with anything as he felt pity for the stress his brother carrying.

"You already help," said Hazel, who was very tired. "Telling us who's in danger."

A little hurt and cross at the same time, he said, "It only comes without me meaning for it to come. I noticed that you are suffering stress and exhaustion, and so I-"

"You're not the leader Fiver, so there's nothing to worry about."

"There is," he said. "You. I hate to see you suffering so-"

"Well don't interfere!" Hazel snapped. "Your visions never help. Nothing but danger alerts and-"

He stopped dead. He couldn't believe what he just threw at his own darling little brother.

Fiver looked down in despair.

"Oh Fiver," said Hazel in shameful guilt. "I'm so sorry – didn't-"

"I hate you."

Hazel stomach stung painfully from what he had us heard.

"I know don't mean that," said Hazel.

"I do!" snapped Fiver angrily. "I wish I left you to die when you got shot."

Fiver suddenly felt a shock of condemnation of his sentence. He ran off feeling so ashamed. Hazel did the same. Birth sat in their burrows letting tears stream down their cheeks from their poisonous quarrel.

"Hazel stood watching the setting sun feeling depressed terribly. Even reassured love from Primrose didn't bring a smile to his face. She hopped up to him.  
"What's put your tail in a twist?" she asked.

"Memories."

"Memories of what?"

Hazel hesitate for a minute, then eh said "Memories of when I first became a big brother."

"Oh?" said Primrose. "Is that what your getting all upset about?"

"If our former home wasn't dangerous," said Hazel, "I would've gone back to bring memories back of when Fiver took his first breath of air."

"Oh," said Primrose. "That's very sweet if you to think of such thing for a brother."

"Yeah," Hazel sighed. "I remember when I first carried him in my arms. I felt like the happiest rabbit in the world. I taught hum everything: Bob stones, tail tag, everything. I was there to kiss his grazed paw better. I drove away all his bead dreams whenever he slept."

"Tell me what you did with him," said Primrose.

"There was one time when it was a horrible stormy night, and it frightened him so much he began crying. I went up to him and pulled very funny faces at him. He started laughing. I softly tickled his tummy when he was starting to fall asleep."

"Any others?"

"There was another time when he tried to fly when he saw a bird up above and he kept jumping up and down hoping he could fly, so I lied down and tossed him up and down into the air with may arms and feet."

"So what are you trying to say?" asked Primrose.

"That I wish he would be a kitten all over again. I could then tell him I love him. I keep those memories from his so constantly, we now just fight. We have been fighting today. A fight that seems unmendable."

"I already know you love me."

Hazel looked round and saw Fiver looking at him smiling.

"I remember the time when we played tail tag and I hurt my paw and you kissed it better."

"You still remember that?" said Hazel shocked.

"I couldn't forget thing I have done with my older brother."

"I feel I have been to harsh on you ever since you shown your gift of seeing the future."

"Never," said Fiver hoping to his older brother "No offence ever taken. Besides, if I didn't read visions, you'd be dead, and I would have lost you."

"I'm sorry I was sarcastic with you," said Hazel, a river tears falling from his eyes.

"I'm sorry too," said Fiver as he hugged his brother burying his face into his chest, soaking with strong tears. "I will never hate you. I never want to leave you to perish. I can become the kitten again that you looked after. I can let you be the one to comfort me even if I seem to old for it."

"You're still a kitten in my min every time I look at you," said Hazel as he kissed his brother's head.

Primsrose smiled warmly at the love shared for the two brothers.

**Please review this. xxx**


End file.
